The Sakura Tree That Has Brought Us Together
by SoRai-chan
Summary: Rin was not A type of a girl who falls in love easily. She never felt it. But untill she got A message from someone she hates, That took her into a hidden Sakura Tree. And she met a boy named Len there and confess. But one day Rin was in the middle of a triangle love. What will Rin and Len's love fate will be? Rin X Len. NON TWINCEST / NON RELATED! A Small Rinto x Rin scene ;D
1. A Secret Sakura Tree

**Sora : Uh.. Um.. H-Hi guys ! Long time no see! I..I..**-

**Lena : JUST**.

**Sora : B..B..But..-**

**Lena : NOW.**

**Sora : I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR AGES ! ! ! ! WHUAAAHHHH FORGIVE ME *Begs down***

**Janken : Yea.. What happened is Raikage-San has schools and exams everyday so cannot update that often.**

**Kana : We were sooo... Sorry ! ! Oh and the Our Last Dream Fanfic, We're working on it, So don't worry :)**

**Akari : Alright then, Let's get this story STARTED :D**

***DISCLAIMER : SoRai-chan doesn't own any of these Vocaloids, If she did, She would KILL NERU.**

* * *

''Ring!'' The alarm clock's ringing. A blonde, short-haired girl woke stares at her clock.

''WHAT IN THE WORLD?! 7 AM?!'' She then runs to the then takes a bath.

''Hey, Rin! Just hurry up already! You done with your closet?'' Neru, Rin's 1 year older sister called thought Rin already finished her bath and already changed into the school uniform.

''Eh... I'm not quite done, really..'' Answered Rin.

''WHAT?! It's already 7 am! WHILE THE SCHOOL BELL RINGS AT 7:20!''

''Just, shut up! If you don't shut it i will be more slow!''

''Whatever..''

Rin gets out of the bathroom and finally changed into her school pinned her bangs with 2 pins and a bow to finish her hair.

''Let's go!'' Said Rin from rushes to school with a toast on her mouth.

''You, slow poke! How did you get up at 7?!''

''No need to blame me, sis!''

''WHAT DID YOU SAY?! '_Sis_' ?! I'M NOT YOUR SISTER, YOU'RE MY STEP-SIS!''

''Whatever, you should blame the clock instead of me!''

''And who setted the clock?! Does the clock set the time '7' by it's self?!''

''I sure don't want a sister like did i have to be adopted in HER family?''

''YOU BLAMIN' MY MOM AND DAD?!'' Neru's face has turned red.

''Well,Mom and dad are awesome, they are you are they're opposite!''

Then suddenly Neru punched Rin's leaved her in the street with an evil is self-heating her pain from Neru's is down at the street, with nobody there, and she knew that she's late handclock reaches

7:15 am. Only 5 minutes left. Then suddenly, a not-too-high boy appeared in front of her, even though he's short, he's still higher than her.

''You okay?'' Said the blonde boy.

''Yeah, no a punch in the by the way, Len.''

''No prob.''

Rin and the boy who named Len, continues they're way to if Rin doesn't knew yet, The guy she was walking with is her step-sister's crush.

Even if Rin knew that, she would be careless about 's not like she was dreaming about someone or 's just not her thing. Rin is not a type of girl who's a fashion-freak, visiting mall, pinkie stuff, glamoury dresses..It's not Rin. Rin is not a too-boyish also. She's just a normal girl with big dreams of being a singer. She's also actually not a type of a boy-dreaming girl never really had a crush on someone.

The school bell rings. Thank god they already arrived at school. They are having a new year was 11th grade (high school grade 2).

''So let's see.. basicly i'm in the same same class with Miku, Gumi, Teto, Kaito, Len, and... Uh.. Again.'' Her fingers pointed from the first paragraph of the 11-2 the name Hatsune Miku and all the way to.. Someone she hates, Akita Neru.'' Why does it has to be her?'' she mumbled.

She came in the class in time. The teacher was not there yet. She then chats with Miku, her only i mean Rin had a lot of friends, it's just that Miku is her only friend at her class.

''HI THERE, RIIIIIIIIN...!'' Miku jumped at Rin and gave her a supreme bear hug.

''I MISS YOUUUU!'' Said Miku , still hugging Rin.

''Hi, Miku. Could you just let go of me or i'll call your Mikuo to break you up''

''Okay..okay.. And on this holiday, how's that...someone going?''

''Who?''

''You and... maybe that special someoneee?'' Miku said with that chibyish look in her face.

''Shut it, i would be careless about that.''

''Aw... c'mon..! Not even a guy? How about Gakupo? He looks good for you, Ooo! Or maybe Kiyo-sensei!He's soo.. Dre-''

''Come on Miku, no one suits me. Could you just talk other than guys?''

''I just want my bestie to get a guy already! How about Gakupo or Kiyo-sensei?!Or maybe Kaito! How about Lui?!Come oon..''

''Shut up! First of all, Gakupo is meant to be with Luka, Next, 're telling me to date a teacher?! Next, Kaito. How about Kaiko, huh? She's already with Kaito! And Lui, he's already with Suzune-san! You, love-head.''

''Well, at least Akaito?''Miku begged to Rin. ''He's dumb.'' Said Rin. Akaito, who heard that.. Well.. you know... falled backwards with his i'm-so-useless face to mention Akaito was already dreaming about Rin for so long **[LOL, I MADE UP THE SUBJECT THAT AKAITO WAS IN LOVE WITH RIN XDD]**

''Well.. How about you, and Len?'' Continued Miku.

''DUMP. HIM .'' Rin's eyes was flaming in red. Miku begged for sorry in her chibyish way XDD Len, who was hearing that also.. Started to.. you know.. the same thing Akaito did :D Len was secretly intrested with Rin. Neru, who was listening to their conversation, gigled a bit AND mixed with jealousy. It's because that she sawed Len with the i'm-so-useless face when he heard the 'DUMP. HIM. ' word from Rin's mouth that explains Len was intrested in Rin. Neru was a jealousy-mumblingbutt-jerk **[THAT EXPLAINS HOW MUCH I HATE NERU]**

The whole class's activity stopped when they hear the footsteps of Yusuke-sensei coming from outside. The history class started. In the middle of the class, Neru was completely BORED. So she planned to joke Rin. Neru wroted

_Meet me at the sakura tree near cafeteria at break._

_- Whoever it is, just come_

She tossed the paper to Rin's desk along with a map she made. Rin saws the paper. She opens it. After she read it.. she's confused.._Who wrote this?!_ mumbled her. She tilled her head backwards since the paper were tossed from her back. She saws just too many of her friends table line. There were Miku, Gumi, Teto, and others.. _Who tossed this to me?! Miku? No way, she's my bestie, she wouldn't bother saying mean things. Gumi? Deffinetly not. Gumi is a kind girl. Teto? Well of course not! She's a pink maniac, there's no way she's writing this on a yellow paper. The whole class knows that_ _the only paper she has was only the pink-coloured one , _thought Rin. Her eyes widen when she saws who's the nearest back of her,_ Ne..Ru...Uh..._Rin's already know that it's Neru now. But she can't be sure. Because right now, Neru's writing on her blue-coloured paper note. But Rin thought that she was sooo... curious. So she planned to do what the paper said.

The class ended and the bell rings. Rin doesn't have that patient to eat first. She goes to the sakura tree where she has no idea where to find it. So she follows the map. She passes the senior classes, 5 stairs, the second cafeteria, the construction site, 2 floored stairs, haunted room, the rooftop, and a few more steps...

''What the..'' Rin's face turned to a shock expression when seeing the gigantic sakura tree. The pink beautiful leaves was everywhere. It's like she's dreaming. That was the most beautiful sakura tree she has ever seen. And it's giant :D. Her eyes widen as she came closer and closer to that tree. And instead of Neru, she find someone.. who was deffinently not a girl.. blonde hair, a small ponytail..

''Len? What're you doing here?'' Rin said when she swore she saws Len.

''Rin? How did you know this place?''

''Someone told me to come here''

''Who?''

''I don't quiet know.. But i think it's Neru.. i guess?''

''Well I didn't seen Neru since i was here. Maybe she's just busy shopping at the mall or something?'' Rin giggled.

''It's okay to be pissed by Neru. Even me, doesn't like it to be her sister. She's a jerk.''

''Yeah.. haha'' Len giggled. It looked like Len was normal, but actually his heart pounds at the same time. He was there! ALONE! WITH RIN! It's the perfect time!

''Uh.. Rin..''

''What is it?''

''You know i..''

''You.. what?''

''I..i..L-l-l-..''

''L-l-..Lated me?''

''Noo.. It's.. i l..l..you..eh..''

''L.. Lust me?''

''Noooo... It's .. I Li-lililililil...-''

''What is it?''

'' I like.. you'' Len's face BLUSHED LIKE HELL

Rin.. Who never feel love before.. now she knows how it felt..

''L Len.. I..-''

- TO BE CONTINUED ;D-

* * *

**Janken : Aaahh... Finally that's over.**

**Kana : I get tired of reading UHHHH**

**Sora : LUCKY YOU, I WROTED ALL OF THIS, UHHH**

**Lena : STOP COMPLAINING !**

**Akari : Yeah ! Finally it's done! Hey! Kana ! Go publish this !**

**Kana : ..Eh?**

**Janken : She said, Go publish this story !**

**Kana : And why is it has to be ME?!**

**Sora : Cause you suck.**

**Kana : WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?!**

**Lena : Just go publish that, Dumbass.**

**Kana : Yaaa... Whatever. *Takes the story file***

**Janken : Finally that that's done, We can all go to sleep.**

**Sora : Don't be mistaken, Tomorrow I have school and I'm sleeping at 12 in the night.**

**Lena : Or maybe a little correct, 12PM.**

**Sora : So I apreciate those Reviews. Those made me happy :)**

**Janken : Yea..**

**Akari : Akari IS OUT. *Gets in room* I'm going to sleep!**

**Janken : Me too. *Gets in***

**Lena : Nothing to do here. *Opens door* *Gets in***

**Sora : Same. *Gets in***

**Kana : HEY ! HOW ABOUT MEE! **

** -END OF CHAPTER 1-**

**Next chapter : U DECIDE ;D**

''WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING HERE?!'' then a blonde long ponytailed girl showed off.

''RIN?!


	2. Double Confessions

CHAPTER 2

**Kana : HEY NO FAIR! LENA-NEE CAN HAVE THE PROFILE PICTURE MODEL! HOW ABOUT ME?!  
**

**Lena : Don't blame me. I'm just following Sora-nee.**

**Sora : WHAT...EVER**

**Janken : Seriously guys.. Those whose reading this must be really bored.**

**Akari : Yeah let's just start this.**

* * *

''WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING HERE'' a blonde girl showed

''RIN?! And Len.. Eheheh.. Hi there Len-kun!'' the blonde girl who was NERU AKITA showed

''Rin! WHY ARE YOU HERE!'' Neru then goes into Rin's direction and pushed her while whispering her something.

''_Stay away from Len-kun. He's mine. GO NEAR HIM AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE_'' Then she pushed Rin off her.

''Hi Lenny~'' Neru smiled and uncunciously hugged Len.

''Uh.. Hi?'' Len then tried to get off her from his body.

''Um, Rin. Can we go now?'' he asked Rin as there were no Neru.

''Sure,'' Rin replied and Len holded her hand. Neru who was watching that turns into red.

_I'll get you next time, Rineo. I warn you. Len is mine._

* * *

*SKIPS TIME* LOL TOO LAZY :P

The next day..

''Hi Rinny'' Neru greeted her. It's like they didn't even bother looking for each other while going to school.

''Hi, Nee-chan'' Rin answered

''HI RINNYYYY~!'' Miku happily hugged her bestie.

''Hi Miku. Can you let go of me now?''

''AHAHAHAH.. SURE! SO.. WHO'S THAT SPECIAL SOMEONEEE?''

''No one.''

''LIAR!''

''Told ya. No one.''

''No one confess? Oooo then what about yesterday?''

''What yesterday?''

''I know you walk to a big sakura tree.. And i see you with a blonde boy..''

''...,''

''WITH A PONYTAIL! *evilgrin*''

''Miku. You spied me?''

''ALRIGHT, I'M SORRY I SPIED YOU! BUT WHO'S THAT BLONDIE?''

''Someone enough.''

''C'MON.. IS IT OLIVER? OR LEN? OOO OR MAYBE.. KAITO!''

''Miku, Kaito's blue.''

''YEA WHATEVER, JUST WHO IS IT!''

''I'll tell you later.''

''Promise?''

''Promise''

Then the bell rang. Kiyo-Sensei gets in the class.

''Good morning stu-,'' Sensei stopped when he saws 7 GIRLS LATE FOR CLASS IN THE SAME TIME!

There was Meiko, Miki, Teto, Luka, Gumi, MAYU, and Kaiko.**[Sorry i put a fanmade clone here XD]**

''Well well well.. Who's late now?'' Kiyo-Sensei corrects his glasses's spot.

''7 Pretty girls late. What should I do? Punish them?''

''NOOOOOOO'' the boys answered furiously not wanting their girl's to be punished.

''I'll punish them. Meiko, you, Miki, and Luka will go clean the toilet. Gumi, MAYU, and Kaiko will go clear the fields.''

''B..But,'', ''We..W'', ''You..You can't be..Because,'', ''What the hell,'', ''Sensei, You don't understand..''

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T UNDERSTAND, MS. SHION?!'' Kiyo-sensei said LOUDLY enough, though.

''W..We..'', ''We .. K-k-k-, GAH never mind. Kaiko you tell him!'' Luka said.

''.. K-Kiyo-Sensei, W-we are late because.. A-a guy .. K-k..,'' Kaiko tried to say the truth.

''A Guy? Don't tell me he.. Did those things.. Pervy things to you..''

''P-probably!'' Gumi said.

''Okay, CLASS WAS NOW DISMISSED! BUT YOU CAN'T GO HOME YET! YOU CAN GET OUT OF THE CLASS AFTER 2 HOURS HERE! GET IT?''

''Yes sensei..'' said the students with a boring sound.

''Girls, come talk about this in my office.''

As the time flows..

''RIN-CHAAAAN! LET'S PLAY TAG!'' said Miku.

''N-N..NANII?!''

''COME ON LE-,..'' Miku said and stopped.

''What's wrong, Hatsune-san?''

''KYAAAAAAAAA! I ALMOST FORGET SOMETHING! I HEARD THERE'S A BUNCH OF BOYS IN SENIOR CLASS THAT WANTS TO MEET YOU!'' Said Miku while pulls Rin out of the class.

''Lies.'' Rin said.

''I'M NOT LYING! IT'S THE TRUTH! EEEK! KAGAMINE-SAN IS GOING TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND SOON! KYAA!'' said Miku jumping up and down.

''Well even if it's real we can't see them. Sensei said it. We can't go out of the class.''

''Hmph. Look.'' Miku said while pointing to bunch of their class students ran out of the class to play or either eat.

''Fine. Huh? Uh no wait wait no! NONONONONONONONONONONONONO!'' Rin said, but Miku was pulling her to the senior class.

''OI! LOOK! IT'S HATSUNE MIKU!'' said A boy.

''LOOK! IT'S RIN!'' said the other boy.

''WHAT? WHICH ONE OF THEM IS RIN?!''

''THE BLONDE ONE!''

''OOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII WE GOT PRETTY VISITORS HEREEEE!''

''WHAT WHERE?!''

The boys started coming surrounding them.

''Hi Rin! My name is Suguro! I am the smartest in this class! I will make you happy so please be with me!''

''Don't believe him, Rin-Senpai! MY NAME IS KAZUTO AND I AM THE MOST POPULAR AMONG THE GIRLS!''

''Who said? The most popular among us was Rinto! **(AGAIN, I used fanloids, gomen ne!)**

''Greetings, I am Kagamine Rinto.'' said a.. Guy who looks pretty handsome and cute, in Rin's opinion though. She roughly blushed.

''I.. I'm Kagamine Rin.'' said Rin while replying Rinto's hand-shake offer.

''You're gorgeous.'' said Rinto suddenly. Rin blushed A LOT A LOT A LOT A LOT AND A LOT.

''A-A-Arigatou Rinto-san!'' Rin shamely bows and tried to smile.

''If you're looking for me I'll give you my number.'' So Rinto gave Rin his number.

''A-Arigatou Rinto-kun!''

''Oi Rinto! You think you're the only one who can win Rin-senpai's heart?''

''YEAH! IT'LL PROBABLY BE ME!''

''NO! IT'LL BE ME!''

''Of course it'll be me!''

''No it won't!''

Aaaaand there goes the fight.

''Uh.. Rin-chan? Let's just get back to class.. Shall we?'' said Miku.

''Yeah.'' said Rin.

**RIN'S POV**

Okay.. I just saw a.. A.. Um.. A CUTE HANDSOME COOL GUY THAT WAS NAMED RINTO AND HE SAID HE LIKES ME. GYAAAAA MY LIFE IS... IS.. IS AMAZING!

Okay, come down Rin, Calm down.

Now I am heading back to class with Miku-Chan.

It looks like she's actually quite popular with the boys! Especially seniors!

Okay, So I'm back in class, and then I saw the boys playing laptops and iPads. Some of the girls are eating and listening to musics from their iPod. Some of them are fixing their make up.

**LEN'S POV**

I was suspicious about what Miku said earlier. She said that Rin was waited by a bunch of senior guys. And, and she's going to have a boyfriend? No. I can't let this be. Rin was officially MINE. My Rin were owned by another guy, pretty soon enough. But no. I can't let this happen so suddenly. I have to watch her. So I just followed them until the senior class. I see a yellow-haired guy said that she was gorgeous. And he gave her his number. Oh no. This is bad. VERY BAD. I'm going to miss my Rin, but, I didn't even know if she likes me or not though.

''REN-KUUUUUUUUUUUN!'' Neru suddenly came out from nowhere.

''Neru, Please. I don't wanna see you this time.''

''WHAAAAAT?''

''Just please.''

''No. Wait. Wait. Rin?! Rin?! Rinto? Rin? Why is he with Rin?!'' said Neru.

I was shocked so I just decided to get back to class.

* * *

**Okay so that was it for the chapter! I will update soon enough. R&R please! Those made me happy! Hehe ;D**

**Love ya, Sora.**


End file.
